Number Four Goes to Hogwarts
by TS3KayMarie
Summary: The magical community needs help in the war against Voldemort. Dumbledore asked me to help. I am number four, and this is my story of being a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! I know what your thinking. Another story? What about all those other stories she has already started? Read to find out!  
DISSCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR I AM NUMBER FOUR OR THE LORIEN LEGACY SERIES!**

The magical community needs help in the war against Voldemort. Dumbledore asked me to help. I am number four, and this is my story of being a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It has been years since we found the other numbers. Sarah was killed before I could go back to her in an airplane crash on her way to take pictures for a magazine company. Now I travel alone. I am now in Scotland at Hogwarts. "Professor?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Yes John?"  
"I don't exactly look like a fifteen year old."

"Our transfiguration teacher will take care of that."

"When?"  
Just then an older looking witch walked into the office. "Professor Dumbledore, you asked to see me."

"Yes. I need you to make this young man look like a fifteen year old. He is the protection for Harry."

"Of course sir." She pulled out her wand, waved it around some, and then said. "It is complete. Do you wish for me to take him to headquarters?"

"I will do that myself Minivera, thank you." With that she left. I walked over to a mirror. I looked like a fifteen year old again. I had longish straight blonde hair. My brown eyes still looked like they had seen too much.

"What is headquarters?" I asked.

"It is where you will be staying for the rest of the summer. Now hold onto my arm."

"What about my things."

"All your Hogwarts supplies will stay here. Clothing to last you the rest of the summer and your muggle devices will be in your room at your summer home when we get there." He then made us disappear and reappear in an unfamiliar hallway. Dead heads of a weird creature lined the walls in glass containers. A troll foot was used as storage for some things. Everything was black, walls were all black, the doors, the wood flooring, and even the stair case. "Move along then." I walked down the dark hallway. A door opened and a motherly looking women walked through.

"You must be John. I'm Molly Weasley. Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheinox. Your room is the second door to the left. Up you go then."  
"Right." I then went up the stairs and entered my assigned room. When I opened the door, there were people about to open my bag. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They spun around to see the person that caught them red handed. There was a red head boy with lots of freckles, a boy with black messy hair, lightning bolt scar, emerald green eyes, and round glasses, and a girl with bushy brown hair and carmel coloured eyes. "I told you not to!" The girl said.

"You did not!" The red head said.

"What ever. My name's Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley." Said freckles.

"Harry Potter." The last boy said, looking surprised when he didn't get a huge reaction.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm John Smith."

"Alright if you don't want to tell us your real name all you had to do was say so." Hermione said.

"That is my real name."

"Oh. Are you from America?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"DINNERS READY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from down stairs.

We all followed her voice like zombies. **(AN: I watched Zombie Land recently!)** The dinner conversation was animated and reminded me of what I could never have, a family. Tonk was morphing her face into weird animals. Mad Eye Moody's eye was zooming around the room. Harry was talking with Sirius Black about Order stuff, I listened in. It was mainly about what they thought Voldemort was up to. Soon the dinner table was quiet.

"We think he's trying to find something. Something he didn't have last time." Sirius said.

"You mean like a weapon." Harry replied.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "The way you're going on about things you might as well induct him into the Order."  
"Good! I want to fight!" Harry shouted in reply. Sirius looked quite pleased.

"You cant. You're just a boy."

"I have already faced Voldemort many times face to face!"

"I think he should join." Lupin said.

"What? Remus."  
"He has fought Him a lot. It would only make sense he joined."

"In that case you might as well let Ron, Hermione, and Ginny join as well. Along with Fred and George." Harry said. "I'm just going to tell them everything anyway."

"Don't forget about me. I may be new here, but if everyone else in joining then I might as well to." I said.

"I give up." Mrs. Weasley sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

**AN: I am putting all my other stories on a temporary hold until I have a longer break and/or it is Summer. Sorry to everyone waiting for those stories. I also relized that in Return to Hogwarts that I skipped a few chapter in my note book. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am finally posting another chapter of this story! Im surprised no one else has posted HP crossovers with I Am Number Four... Oh well. Im the first one! Now, back to the story!**

**~Kay Marie**

About a week later, we were going to Hogwarts. Harry, the others, and I had successfully joined the Order despite what Mrs. Weasley said. We had all become friends somewhat, although I separated myself from them as much as possible. Allowing yourself to become to close to something just gets you hurt in the end. Anyway, we were at Hogwarts. I had been sorted into Gryffindor when I spoke with Dumbledore earlier. After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Thank you and welcome to Hogwarts for a magical school year. Filtch would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Also, I would like to welcome our new DADA professor, Professor Delores Umbridge, and welcome back Professor Grubly Plank for the role of Care of Magical Creatures. Now-" Umbridge cut him off and cleared her voice in a very high pitched way.

"Hello!" She started with a large smile. "Now, I am here because the Ministry believes that in the past Hogwarts has not has an efficient way of teaching DADA. I hope that we will all become good friends."

"Thats likely." Fred and George said in unison.

The pink frog lady went back to her seat as the Great Hall slowly filled with applause. "What does that mean?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"It means that the Ministry is taking over Hogwarts."

"I'm guessing thats a bad thing." I added into the conversation.

"Yes it is. They must think Dumbledore is up to something."

"Well, they are destroying him in the new papers. Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"Yes. I can send Sirius a letter later." Harry said.

"Well it's time to take the first years Ron." Hermione said.

Standing up Ron yelled, "Midgets follow me!"

"RON!" Hermione yelled back. "First years! Please follow me!" She said much more politely than Ron. Then, they led the first years up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password." The portrait of a fat pink lady said.

"Lorien Lumen." Hermione pronounced loudly and clearly for all the students to hear. It seemed strange that the password would have something to do with me. Before I had more time to think about it, the portrait then swung open leading into a brightly colored room. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. The girls dorms are up the stairs first door to the right. The boys to the left."

Everyone was in their own groups. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were in a group talking quietly. When Harry entered the room everyone grew quiet. "How was your summer? Dean? Seamus?"  
"Mine was fine. Better than Seamus'." Dean said in reply.  
"Me mum almost didn't let me come back." Seamus said sadly.

"Why is that?" Harry asked in reply.

"Because of you and Dumbledore!"  
"Because of what the Prophet says? Do you and your mum actually listen to what they say?"  
"Well, none of know what really happened the day Cedric died."

"Wow. Well, why don't you just go running back to your stupid mummy and her precious Daily Prophet."

"Don't you dare insult my mother!"

"Why should you care what I think? You just listen to the Prophet anyway!"

"Hey!" I shouted getting in between them. "Stop fighting. Your not helping anyone. If anyone has a problem with Harry you have to go thru me first. So Seamus, piss off."

After I resolved the fight Harry and I went into the boys dormitory. I attempted talking to him but I gave up after he started shouting at me. Soon all of us were asleep.

The next morning, we all got ready in silence. At breakfast we received our schedules from McGonagle. Everything went perfectly normal until we had DADA.

"Good Afternoon class!" Umbridge said in her annoyingly happy voice. "Today we will be reading chapters 1 thru 2 in our text books. This course will help you prepare for your O.W.L.s. Or more commonly known as, Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Please begin reading and put all your wands away."

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss."

"Granger. It doesn't say anything about actually using spells."

"Using spells?" She laughed. "Why would you need to use spells?"

"I don't know." Harry injected. "Maybe to protect ourselves."

"And who would want to hurt children?"

"I don't know maybe Voldemort or other people in the world out to kill us!" I said.

"Now. You have all been told that a dark wizard is once again at large. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie. I was there! I saw him!" Harry shouted loudly.

"Detention Potter! After school on Wednesday!" Was her reply. After that everything was silent.

The next class we had was Care of Magical Creatures. We were down by the lake. We were learning about mermaids and other mer folk. For the lesson we had to swim, before we went into the lake, the substitute professor transformed our robes into swim suits to match our houses. While we were swimming I felt a burning sensation came from my leg, it was above the spot where number three's symbol was burned into my leg. I was trying to ignore it when another area started burning. Going under the water, trying to cover the lights randomly appearing on my legs, I saw another vision of them all dieing. The Mogadorians leader said that was what was coming for me. All of the other numbers were dead, except for Six. We were the last of the Loriens.

When I rose to the surface of the water, all the students had worried looks on their faces except for the Slytherins. I swam back to shore with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When we got back on shore I looked at the new burns on my leg. They spotted the newly formed injuries with looks of horror.

"What happened?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Nothing. You should probably get back to the lesson. I'll be fine." I said. Hermione didn't look to sure about the first and the last statement I had made. After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly made their way back to the class. I walked up to the castle and to the hospital wing. Mme. Pomfrey healed the burns. All that was left then were the scares. An eternal reminder that I was never going to be safe on this planet I call home. The kind healer gave me the rest of the day off.

Later that night in the common room, the Golden Trio sat next to me.

"How is your leg?" Hermione asked.

"It's fine."

"Mme. Pomfrey fixed you up didn't she?" Ron stated more than asked.

"Yes."

"Is something wrong." Hermione asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you."

"Please tell us. Maybe we can help?"

"No. You can't help me. No one can except for-" I stopped myself.

"Who?"

"No one Hermione. It doesn't matter at the moment anyway."

She sighed and said, "Did you finish your home work."

I was thankfull for the change in subject. "Yes/" I said.

"I did too, Hermione." Harry said.

"Good. What about you Ron?"

"Yeah. I definitely did." We all laughed at Ron. He had his unfinished potions assignment on his lap.

"Of course you did Ron."

"Well. I'm off to bed. My eyes fell like they're about to fall out." I said.

"Night John!" They all said to me.

I went upstairs to the boys dormitory. I couldn't fall asleep for a long time. I kept on seeing the terrified faces of my fellow Loriens before they died. When I did fall asleep, my dreams were plagued by nightmares of things that had happened in the past.

** Thanks for reading! And thank you to all who reviewed! It's reviews that keep me writing stories. Not just subscriptions! If you have any questions or requests that you would possibly like to see in future chapters please PM me or Review on this chapter. **

** These are the pairing options:**

** Regular Book Pairings for this Book (Order of the Phinox)**

** John/Someone Else**

** !There will be NO Slash in this story!**

** Thank you! If you have any ideas who John should be with please tell me. This is not based around Romance so the pairing will have little effect and might appear in a much later chapter.**

** Thats all for now! **

** TS3KayMarie**


	3. Important Author Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated at all! But I need to know what to update next! So if everyone could go to my page and vote for 1 or 2 stories on my poll then that would be great! So far Alex Rider: SAS School Kids has 4 votes and is in the lead, Return to Hogwarts has 3 votes, and Jedi of Hogwarts and Number Four at Hogwarts have 1 vote each and are tied. So if you could vote for your favorite story then I will update that one as soon as possible! Thank you!

~ KayMarie


End file.
